The Truth Behind Anatomy
by Lifelessmidget
Summary: Killua and Gon in the simplest terms. Literally. Oneshot x Fluff x Slight mention of Kurapica/Leorio


Title: The Truth Behind Anatomy  
Rating: PG13  
Pairings: Gon/Killua and slight Kurapica/Leorio  
Genre: Romance/Fluff/One shot  
Summary: Killua and Gon in the simplest of terms, literally  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters etc etc

**The Truth Behind Anatomy**

_**Abdomen**_

Killua never gave any thought to how fit he was, it was a given living in a state where everyone around you was an assassin. He couldn't understand how even after years of training, his older brother Milluki was incapable of losing any weight, if anything he got bigger every year.

It wasn't until he met Gon that Killua started paying more attention to the manner in which they kept their bodies fit. The traditional exercises flew out the window when it came to traveling with Gon by his side, they would explore vast forests together, climbing trunks of thousand year old trees, paddling furiously against the strong currents of rivers filled to the brim with delicious fish which they would later catch and consume happily for dinner and the way they were constantly on the move.

No, Killua was in the best shape he had ever been and so was Gon.

_**Acromion**_

The first time Killua started to notice more details about Gon was when they started their first task in the Hunter Exam. He had hung behind the group of rabid joggers attempting to keep up with Satotz, their examiner and just barely caught sight of the fishing pole slung over the shoulder of the spiky haired youth.

The tunnel seemed never ending but Killua had gone through intensive training as a child so something like this was more boring than tiring, but he never expected to have a change of heart by the time he reached the end. Gon had removed his outer layer of clothing while on the jog along exposing his tanned skin and perfectly shaped shoulders, something Killua would imagine to be a significant image etched into his memory as they broke the tension by striking up a conversation.

These shoulders would become a substance to their friendship, whether a humorous arm thrown over them or to support while sleeping upright side by side. He never assumed they would become best friends overnight, but he knew somewhere down the line, its foundation had already formed.

_**Axilla**_

Gon never smelt bad.

Not even after a long day of scrabbling around in the dirt or sweating profusely in the heat of the sun, for a matter of fact, neither did Killua. He assumed this was because they were still in their adolescent stage of life at the time seeing as their underarms hadn't developed hair at the time.

Gon described his scent to be sweet, nothing like Leorio's or Kurapica's, he said it was probably due to all the candy Killua consumed as a kid, flowing through his veins and escaping through his pores as they sweated it out during their adventures together.

As time went by, Killua came to recognize when Gon was around by his musky scent, he had become accustomed to experiencing a slight pulsation when the scent reached him. Each time he brushed off the feeling as something akin to recognition.

_**Brachium**_

When Gon broke his arm training in the Heavens Arena challenging Gido, Killua was furious at him.

"How could you do that? BAKA! Don't you understand how dangerous that was?" he had tormented Gon who looked sheepishly back at him, it was almost as if he expected Killua to come at him with this outburst.

Gon attempted to explain why it was necessary but was cut short due to Killua interrupting him with a foot to his broken arm.

Needless to say, it was painful.

_**Buccal**_

When Killua blushed, Gon would always grin at him.

He said it gave him a different character, seeing as his skin was so pale compared to his own. Gon usually caught Killua with his flushed face when he stayed up late watching programs they weren't supposed to or whenever he mentioned being together forever.

Gon rarely blushed but on one occasion he had accidentally walked in on Kurapica and Leorio engaging in some extracurricular activities. That entire night he couldn't stop blushing every time he made eye contact with Killua who was oblivious to what had happened.

One time, they had fallen asleep together on a ship headed north and when Killua had woken up, Gon's cheek had a slight flush to it from sleeping on the same side for the whole night. It made him look like he was blushing and it was from then on Killua had vowed to try and make Gon blush more.

_**Biceps**_

Killua knew he was strong. After all, he could open the doors to his mansion with hardly any effort. His upper body strength was something to be proud of and he made that obvious to Gon who was always up for a challenge.

When Killua watched Gon compete against all those rookies in a game of arm wrestling, although he knew none of those competitors stood a chance against his best friend, something about the determination in Gon's eyes made him feel so incredibly fortunate to have someone like him in his life.

Likewise, whenever Gon was up for a rough and tumble with Killua, he would always give up at the first sign of extremes. He knew how competitive Killua could get; they would usually just lie breathing rapidly, arms draped over each other's faces in an effort to blind the other even after defeat.

_**Canine**_

The first time Gon bit Killua was when he was trying to obtain a chocolate box from the silver haired youth.

Killua had him in a vice grip from behind which left his arms and legs incapable of movement, so he turned his head and took a snap at the first thing his teeth would come into contact with, which happened to be his earlobe.

Due to sheer shock of the situation Killua had dropped the box of chocolates and bolted from the room, leaving a confused Gon with a diminished appetite.

"I was going to share!" he yelled at the retreating figure.

The second time this happened was in a similar situation, Gon assuming that Killua had a weak spot on his earlobe but he was very surprised that Killua retaliated by taking a bite against the space between his shoulder and neck sending a jolt of sensations pooling from his stomach to his groin.

In any case, the chocolates remained scattered across the floor forgotten.

_**Cor**___

Killua never thought his heart would feel this way.

Then again he never thought he would find someone like Gon to share it with.


End file.
